


A Different Kind Of Freedom

by PeachGlitch



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 A New Dawn, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: During another one of their petty arguments Hecate finally tells Pippa about her confinement at Cackle’s.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no, guess who’s found a new witchy, lesbian pairing to swoon over? My friend told me to watch TWW specifically for Hecate and Pippa so here I am, wondering why I’ve never watched it before. Albeit Pippa is only in two episodes but the history and chemistry between them makes up for their lack of screen time together. 
> 
> Plus Hecate is fast becoming one of my favourite characters to watch develop. Raquel Cassidy plays her beautifully, and I can’t believe she goes this hard with her emotions on a tv show aimed at children!

“Hecate! Please, Hecate. _Wait_.” Pippa’s chasing after Hecate, which in a skin tight pencil dress, is harder than it looks. She curses herself for being such an idiot, for not thinking about Hecate’s feelings. 

Pippa knows she has royally misjudged the entire situation. And wants nothing more than to make things right again. 

With a new found determination Pippa looks over her dislike for transferring, before appearing directly in front of Hecate in a plume of pink smoke. She feels nauseous for a moment, grasping at her stomach with her left hand. 

Hecate startles, but quickly recovers. She flexes her long fingers, ready to transfer away herself no doubt. So Pippa reaches forward to grasp around her wrist. 

It’s the wrong decision though. Hecate’s eyebrows look as if they are about to reach her hairline. Dark eyes glare angrily before wrenching her arm free. “Do _not_ touch me,” she hisses through gritted teeth. 

Pippa opens her mouth to say something just as two students round the corner. They look somewhat apprehensive when they spot Hecate, and keep their eyes downcast as they walk past them both. “Please, Hecate. Can we just talk about this properly?” Pippa asks as soon as both students are out of sight. 

Hecate’s glare turns into an impassive expression. And for some reason that hurts more than anything. She hesitates, as if weighing out her options in her head before there is a slight nod of her head. “ _Fine,_ ” she agrees, then steps forward to put her hand on Pippa’s shoulder. “But not here.” 

Before Pippa has a chance to protest Hecate has transfered them both into Ada’s office. Well, technically it was Hecate’s office for now, but that didn’t really matter. Besides after transferring somewhere for the second time in a matter of minutes, Pippa really does feel like she could be sick this time. 

She moves towards the same chair as the last time they were in the office. And holds around her stomach again with one hand, while the other covers her mouth. “I’m sorry about this.” Pippa muffles from behind her hand, “I never did get the knack for transferring like you.” 

Pippa expects Hecate to make some sort of sarcastic remark. Or possibly even say something cruel, instead she’s met with silence. Glancing up from her chair Hecate stands there with a somewhat curious expression on her face. It’s half concerned and half disgusted; and her black finger nails keep tapping at the time piece that hangs around her neck on a chain. “An anti sickness spell should suffice.” She says finally, her tone measured and even. “Unless this dramatic display is for my benefit?” She adds with a little bite. “In which case you needn’t bother.”

Grimacing, Pippa mutters an incantation. It’s a modern one, and she uses it specifically to rile Hecate for that last comment. It works and her stomach stops churning, so she sits straighter in the chair and crosses her legs at the ankles. “Aren’t you going to sit?” She asks as she motions towards the twin chair opposite.

“I prefer to stand.” Hecate says quickly. And continues to stand there stiffly, which only makes Pippa feel more on edge.

She nods though, and smiles. “Right...” 

Hecate huffs impatiently. “You wanted time speak with me and here I am. So please get on with whatever you want to say, I have lessons to plan and I’m _sure_ you should be in a _modern_ magick workshop right now.” The word modern is spat out as if it has left a bad taste in her mouth, it makes Pippa frown. 

“I’m surprised you want me to get back to the workshop so soon. At least here you know I’m not poisoning the minds of younger witches with frivolous chanting, as you call it.” Pippa rebuffs, but regrets it when Hecate scowls and turns towards the door.

“If you are just going to waste my time with petty arguments again, then there is no point to being here.” Hecate snarls as she makes her way to the door.

Pippa stands up, but doesn’t approach her. “No! Please don’t go, I’m sorry...I just got carried away.” Bickering back and forth was the only way they seemed to know how to be around each other nowadays. Pippa had hoped that after the events at last years Spelling Bee, they would of rekindled their long lost friendship; but it was like they were back at square one.

Hecate doesn’t move, but she doesn’t say anything either. So Pippa takes it as an invitation to say what she’s been wanting to say. “I know you think that I’m here under false pretences.” She begins slowly, knowing that given any opportunity Hecate would dissect her words for any inconsistencies. “But I’ve decided not take on the super head role, it was silly for me to even consider it in the first place. The _only_ reason I would of taken it is if you supported my decision. I would _never_ do anything to purposely hurt you.”

It’s hard to know exactly what Hecate is thinking at the best of times, but with her back facing her, Pippa can’t even garner her reaction. She sighs, and clasps both her hands in front of herself. 

“Why in a million years would I ever support you taking over from Ada?” Hecate hisses without turning around. “She is the most accomplished witch I know, not to mention that _she_ unlike so many others has always been supportive and loyal. And I would not replay her generosity with betrayal. It’s all very well that you’ve made your decision, but it’s too little too late. By even considering the offer you’ve shown your true colours.” 

Pippa bites the inside of her cheek, her eyes glance down a the silver bracelet around her wrist. Hecate’s words sting, “you’re not listening to me.” She says quietly, hating how petulant she must sound. “I didn’t consider the role because I genuinely wanted it, I considered it to be closer to you. I would take any excuse, that is to be closer, this just happened to fall into my lap.” She looks up again at Hecate’s back. “I meant what I said before about us being a great team, Hecate. But I didn’t just mean it from a professional stand point.” The confession makes her feel lighter somehow. And even if Hecate was to rebuff her, at least she had spoken the words out loud.

For the longest time Hecate keeps standing there with her back to Pippa, until slowly she turns around to face her. Hecate’s eyes are red, like she wants to burst into tears. But Pippa doubts that Hecate would let herself loose her composure in front of her. “You want to be close to me?” She ventures, in a voice so small that Pippa almost doesn’t hear her.

Pippa takes a deep breath and meets Hecate’s eyes. “More than anything.” Pippa admits softly. “But I’d settle to just being your friend again, Hiccup.” Her voice cracks as speaks, mainly because of the way Hecate is looking at her now. 

“After the Spelling Bee I thought about mirroring you.” Hecate confesses quietly, she sounds almost sad, or at least regretful. “But I could never think of what I would say. Thirty years is a long time to catch up on, and I thought that perhaps you would find it odd, me trying to keep in touch after all that time.” 

Pippa’s eyes go wide and she shakes her head, disbelieving what she’s hearing right now. “Never! I would _never_ of thought that!” Pippa exclaims, wanting nothing more than to rush forward and pull Hecate into a tight, reassuring hug. But she knows Hecate values her personal space, so stops herself by clenching her firsts either side of her. “Truth be told I wanted to do the same, but I let my pride get in the way. I wanted you to contact me first, to be sure.” She chuckles under hear breath. “Oh what a ridiculous pair we make.”

Hecate doesn’t laugh though, just keeps looking at her in that serious way of hers. “I almost did once, but this was _before_ The Spelling Bee. Many years before actually.

Pippa sighs, “I’m not entirely sure if I would of spoken to you back then.” She says honestly, and see’s quiet resignation in Hecate’s eyes, “not because I didn’t miss you, but because I was still angry with you. I think seeing you in the flesh last year is was what finally made me realise what you mean to me.”

Hecate’s brown eyes focus on the wall just behind of Pippa, the hand that has been playing with her time piece is now grasping to it for dear life, her already pale skin looks ashen at the knuckles. “And now it’s simply too late.” She mutters sardonically and Pippa steps forward, but still doesn’t dare to touch her.

“No it’s not.” She argues desperately and tries to meet Hecate’s eyes. But the other woman seemed adamant at not looking at her, she’s sure the space on the wall will burst into flames any second at the intensity of Hecate’s stare. “It’s never too late, what’s thirty years when we have the rest of our lives to rebuild our friendship.” 

Unexpectedly Hecate laughs but it’s clouded and rough with darkness. “You don’t understand, and nor will you ever. There are forces working against us, against _me_.”

“Then tell me!” Pippa shouts suddenly, then steadies herself before going on. “Please, Hecate. Tell me everything, why do you think it’s too late?”

It’s the wrong thing to say, because Hecate’s eyes are on her, but they radiate nothing but resentment. “There’s no point! Besides, why can’t you just accept what I’ve told you. I wouldn’t just say something without meaning it. You haven’t changed at all have you? Always questioning me, not trusting me.” 

Pippa feels hurt, which is how she finds the next words tumbling out of her mouth easily. “And you’ve changed entirely. What happened to you that you became this, this cold person? What happened to my friend who would let me plait her hair and laugh so openly at my stupid jokes that orange juice would come out of her nose?” 

Hecate’s neck muscles twitch, and Pippa can tell she’s clenching her jaw. “I grew up, Pippa.” She says without a hint of warmth. “And I suggest you do the same.” 

This time when Pippa steps forward, she doesn’t care if it makes Hecate uncomfortable. Tentatively she reaches for her hand which is still around her time piece, and gently pries it away front the object. Surprisingly Hecate is pliant and just stands there and let’s her take her hand in her own.

She’s not sure what she says. It’s something along the lines of. _’I want to keep you safe,’_ and _I want you to be happy.”_ And _’you’d make me happy.’_

All she does know is that Hecate has also stepped forward and leant down so their lips are touching, and they’re kissing in the middle of the office. 

It’s not soft or gentle, and not as shy as Pippa had imagined Hecate would kiss her. Her lips are dominant and bruising. As if she’s pouring every last bit of herself into the contact. And Pippa lets go of her hands just so she can cup either side of Hecate’s head to pull her deeper into the kiss. She hates how tight her hair is pulled into her bun, because all she wants to do is tangle her fingers into the long dark locks.

She feels Hecate wrap her arms around her waist, and a new warmth floods through her. She opens her mouth a little wider and groans when Hecate’s tongue battles with her own. And she’s sure she hears Hecate whimper when she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down. 

_”Miss Hardbroom!”_ Someone shouts outside the door, and suddenly Hecate pulls away. She looks behind her to make sure the door is still closed, then glances back at Pippa, who can’t help but smirk a little. 

Hecate doesn’t return the smile, just turns towards the door. “Wait!” Pippa says, her voice sounds hoarse. And Hecate looks at her again. “Uhm, your lipstick.” 

Hecate looks puzzled until realisation dawns on her. Then there’s a slight blush on her cheeks before she clicks her fingers and her smudged lipstick is back to its pristine state. Pippa turns around and brushes down the front of her tailored dress and mutters her own spell as Hecate goes to the door. 

She’s not sure which student is there, but Hecate steps through the threshold of the door to speak to her. 

Alone Pippa tries to comprehend what transpired between them. And tries to think of what to say once Hecate comes back in. A part of her hopes they can just continue from where they left off, but knows that Hecate will probably be even more guarded than ever now. Her dress feels uncomfortably tight all of a sudden, and the throbbing warmth in her centre doesn’t seem to want to go away.

Pippa tries to compose herself, but ends up just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, until Hecate closes the door again, and turns towards her.

“I hope everything’s okay.” Pippa tries to sound casual, and not as if they had just been snogging only moments ago. 

Hecate frowns. “It would seem some of the first years aren’t taking to well to your modern magic. Sybil Hallow fainted.” 

Pippa’s shocked by this and moves closer to Hecate. “Oh, poor Sybil, I-

“ _This_ is exactly why I do not want any modern magick making its way into this school.” Hecate hisses, and rounds past Pippa to stand behind the desk. As if she’s trying to physically put up a barrier between them. “Some of the girls are simply not ready.”

Pippa’s shoulders slump as she follows Hecate, and stands at the opposite side of the desk. “But some of them will thrive, I just know it.” She disputes, but she already knows it’s a loosing battle.

Hecate just shakes her head and mutters something under her breath. Then an awful silence hangs between them. 

“Hecate about what just happened-

“ _Please_ , stop. I don’t wish to discuss it.” Hecate interrupts her for a second time. 

“But what if I don’t want to forget it?” Pippa asks as she slowly makes her way around the desk. “What if I told you I’ve wanted that to happen for a long time, and I’m _glad_ that it happened.” She comes to a stop in front of Hecate again. 

But this time when she reaches her hands out, Hecate slaps them away. “It’s a lost cause. _That_ was a loss of control on my part. Like I said before, there is no way any sort of relationship, other than that of a professional one, can ever develop between us.”

“But you still haven’t told me why,” Pippa says as she drops her hands to her sides. “ _Why_ wont you just let this happen, give _us_ a chance?”

Something shifts behind Hecate's eyes and her voice trembles as she speaks. “B-because I’m stuck here.” 

Pippa still doesn’t understand, and it must be written all over her face because Hecate keeps talking.

“I...I don’t want to burden you with it. It’s _my_ fault. But please trust me when I tell you that I will not put you in a position where you have to compromise everything because of a mistake I did. I wouldn’t want that for you.” 

Not being able to help herself Pippa lifts a hand up to cup Hecate’s cheek. Her thumb absentmindedly wipes a tear that’s trailing down her skin. “Tell me.” She presses, a little more firmly than before. 

And Hecate does. There’s an outpour of emotion and honestly from her unlike Pippa has ever seen before. She doesn’t say anything, just allows Hecate to tell her everything. Words like Indigo Moon, Stone and confinement leave her in a flurry, that Pippa has to pay attention to make sure she understands.

And then she does, and her heart breaks.

Not for herself, but for Hecate; for the girl she had been. For the injustice of it all. And all she can do is pull Hecate into a hug and hold her tight as she transferes them away. All of a sudden not wanting to be anywhere near anything related to Ada Cackle.

They end up in Hecate’s room, on the sofa and Pippa doesn’t let go of her. At some point Hecate’s head ends up on her lap, as she cries ugly tears onto her pink skirt.

Pippa strokes her back, and whispers soothing words. Tells Hecate that everything was going to be okay, that this would be fixed, that she would free her. Until she’s also shaking with silent tears.

She doesn’t know when she had fallen asleep. All Pippa knows is that when she wakes up, she’s alone on the sofa. She peers over at a clock on the wall, and can’t believe she’s slept for two hours. It would be getting dark soon. “Hecate?” She calls out, but there’s no reply. 

Stretching her arms above her head she yawns, before making a move to get up. As she does a crumpled piece of parchment falls from her lap. She frowns as she picks it up. 

_Pippa,_

_I’m sorry, I wish you hadn’t seen me like that. You understand now why I’m so distant, because allowing myself to truly feel for you what I do, would only serve to hurt us both. I’ve not spoken out loud about my confinement since it happened, it feels strange to know that someone else now knows about it. But I’m glad it’s you._

_As you know, I’m not the most forthcoming with my emotions, and find it easier to write them down. And that’s why I’m writing this now._

_I love you, Pipsqueak. I’ve loved you since I was fourteen years old-_

Pippa can’t read the rest, her vision goes blurry with even more tears. Until someone is at the door, and she looks up to find Hecate standing there, looking at her nervously. “I had to go, I had lessons. And I explained you were-“ She stops when she sees the paper in Pippa’s hands. “Oh so you read that. I was actually on my way to get rid of it. It’s rather dramatic.” She says shyly, and looks down to her feet.

Without having to think about it Pippa is up, striding over to her and her lips are on Hecate’s again. “I’m _never_ letting you go again.” She whispers against her lips. And then keeps kissing Hecate as if her very life depends on it.

She feels Hecate melt into the kiss, and is more determined than ever to fix everything for the woman in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little follow up chapter, this time from Hecate’s point of view. This is set a few weeks after the first chapter.

“Can we talk about it now?”

Hecate’s whole body stiffens. Only moments ago she had been totally relaxed. Basking in the afterglow of a glorious orgasm. Curled up, and safe with the only person she’d ever really felt she could be herself with.

“No.” She whispers in the darkness. And hopes that Pippa will let the subject she so desperately wanted to avoid go.

They were in Pippa’s bed at Pentangle’s. This is the first time Hecate has ever been here. It was the first place, no the _only_ place, she wanted to be after her imprisonment at Cackle’s was lifted. 

She knew she could of gone anywhere; but all she wanted to do was be here, with Pippa; whose influence had been the catalyst of her freedom. Besides she had been trapped for so long in one place she didn’t know where else to go. It was a frightening prospect; being liberated into a world that had moved on without her.

With her head against Pippa’s chest she feels the blonde exhale, her breath puffs out against the top of her head. “Hiccup, we can’t avoid it forever.” She goes on, and her hand plays with long tendrils of Hecate’s onyx hair.

“Pippa, please. I don’t wish to think about it anymore.” Hecate pleads, and squeezes her eyes shut. She wanted to forget about everything. And just exist here and now. The last thirty years had melted away as soon as she had transferred into Pippa’s bedroom. Their eyes had met, and as cliche as it sounds, it was as if no time at all had passed between them.

“Do you trust me?” Pippa asks. And Hecate’s arm around her waist tightness its grip. What a question. Pippa was possibly the only person she trusted right now. There was no one else, even Ada, she felt deep down had betrayed her. Keeping her locked up at the Academy, when she could of easily lifted the curse.

Hecate frowns at her train of thought. No. She couldn’t think like that. She had deserved the punishment. And had no one to blame but herself. Ada had merely been following the code, and keeping her trapped was the moral thing to do. If Indigo had to spend a lifetime in stone, then so did she. Her prison were the walls of the castle. It was fitting really.

“Hey,” Pippa mutters gently, “stay with me.” She presses a kiss on top of her head, as if beckoning her to stop overthinking. Hecate had never met anyone as in tune with her emotions as Pippa, it makes her feel warm, makes her feel important.

With a heavy sigh, Hecate opens her eyes. “I’m here,” she insists, “and of course I trust you.” She answers in a measured tone. Then untangles herself from Pippa. Just so she can lie on her side next to her. She leans her weight on an elbow, but keeps her other arm around the blondes tanned waist. “And I know what you are going to say. But I don’t want to hear it. I paid for my transgression, that is all. It is over now, there is no need to discuss something that cannot be changed.”

Now Pippa is the one who frowns. Then shakes her head in disbelief. “I know we can’t change what’s happened. But, Hecate...a life sentence at thirteen. It’s barbaric, and I can’t believe you never told me until recently.”

Hecate bristles at this. “Is that what is bothering you? That I never informed you sooner.”

Pippa’s eyes widen at the accusation. She reaches a hand to cup Hecate’s pale cheek. And she can’t help but lean up into the touch. “No!” Pippa exclaims dramatically, before composing herself somewhat. “Okay, maybe that does bother me a little. But only because I could of helped you.” She smiles sadly. “What hurts me the most is the thought of you at Cackle’s. Against your will and alone. If I had known-

“If you had known it would of made no difference what so ever. Ada didn’t lift the spell purely because of your persistence.” Hecate interrupts sternly. “We had to free Indigo first, as was the right course of action.”

“I couldn’t of changed your sentence. But at least I could of reminded you that you weren’t alone. And Godess knows, if I had known I would of visited more frequently. I always assumed you refused to visit my Academy because of your old fashioned values, and well, everything else that transpired when we were young. But all this time you were-

“Enough.” Hecate’s patience finally runs out, and she abruptly sits up in the bed. She keeps the sheets pinned against her chest and glares at Pippa over her shoulder. “I said I don’t ever want to talk about it again. I mean it, Pippa.” She insists, speaking to Pippa as she would one of her disobedient students.

Pippa sits up as well. But leans against the headboard and just stares at Hecate’s bare back. “Answer me one thing.” She requests quietly and Hecate turns her head away and huffs out an impatient breath. “Just one thing and I _promise_ I’ll never bring it up again. That we will only speak of this on your terms, when you’re ready.”

Hecate’s shoulders slump in defeat. It was clear that Pippa was not going to let this go. So she counts to ten in her head, a coping mechanism she used frequently back at Cackle’s. And she focuses on the wall ahead, then nods.

She hears Pippa adjust herself behind her, but doesn’t expect the two arms that encircle her. She feels Pippa’s breasts against her back as she squeezes tightly and places her chin on Hecate’s shoulder. “If you had been able to leave, would we have reconciled sooner? Would you have sought me out.” She whispers into Hecate’s ear.

It catches her off guard for a moment. Because honestly she hadn’t thought of it. Not because it hadn’t crossed her mind, but because it was dangerous territory. There was no saying what would of happened if she had, had the opportunity to leave Cackles. There wasn’t even a guarantee she would be the same person that she was right now. So for the first time ever Hecate let her mind wonder to what could of been. And her eyes well up, because it was so obvious. “Yes.” She answers honestly. And tries not to dwell on the time they could of been together. “Yes, I would of done anything to be in your life again.” She adds as she fights back tears.

“Oh, Hecate...” Pippa sighs, and kisses her shoulder. “I wish I hadn’t been so bitter. Perhaps had I come to you sooner, made up with you. I might of figured everything out.”

Hecate turns her head slightly. “It’s not your fault, Pipsqueak. I shouldn’t of...well there’s a lot of things I shouldn’t of done. But like I said, there is no changing the past.”

She allows herself to relax against Pippa. And Pippa pulls them both back down onto the bed. They lie there with Pippa spooning Hecate from behind. “You’re right, the past is the past. But you are my future, and I won’t let anything bad happen to you again.” She insists as she holds Hecate safely in her arms.

Hecate wants to argue that she can’t promise her that, but finds herself choked with raw emotion. Her breath hitches in her throat, and she nods. “That sounds nice.” She whispers, as she takes one of Pippa’s hands and kisses her knuckles. 

Pippa whispers into her ear all the things she has planned for them, the places they will visit together, the experiences they will share. The sound of her voice lulls her into a deep slumber. For once Hecate doesn’t dream of being trapped, fire and brimstone. Instead she dreams of a vast open field in the middle of summer, the warm sun shining onto her skin, making her face freckle as it used to when she was a child and pink glazed donuts.


End file.
